


Choose Your Own Path: The Enchanted Book

by alota_cookin



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Action/Adventure, Choose Your Own Adventure, Comedy, Divination, Magic, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alota_cookin/pseuds/alota_cookin
Summary: One of the boys has stumbled upon an enchanted book. Obviously he doesn't find out until it's too late.But what happens?That's up to you, when you choose your own path!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Choose Your Own Path: The Enchanted Book

Book in hand, a curious soul blew the dust from it’s cover. As the layer of dust floated through the air, the cover was ever so slowly opened. 

All forms of divination and magic fascinated him. As did the sweet elderly lady that owned the antique shop which he had been frequenting the last few months. She was a bit eclectic and he was sure the neighborhood children probably told stories of her being some sort of witch. She definitely looked the part but that was half the reason he liked her so much.

He never really thought about how or why he stumbled across the little shop. All he knew is that it was a nice escape from the loneliness he had been feeling lately. Everything the shop contained was of interest to him and he greatly enjoyed each one of his visits. It wasn’t that he necessarily believed in witchcraft, palm readers, spells or crystal balls, but yet, he couldn’t help the curiosity he felt deep within his soul. Besides, it’s not like there was any harm in trying such things. Right?

This visit was a bit different though. He felt a strong draw to the book that now lay in his hands, almost like a magnetic pull. None of his other visits, did he feel anything like that. Then, when he left, her shaky cracking voice wished him, “Good luck, my dear boy.”

Now, the book’s front page was met with a tilted head and a quiet voice, speaking it’s ancient rhyme.

_“As the reader of this book, may I take a closer look.  
For things aren't always as they seem, a new outlook can make me beam.  
With new insight, my soul takes flight.  
Faced challenges are overcome, may all my battles be victoriously won.  
Nothing can be done alone, true bonds now must be shown.  
Be it so, so let it be.”_

At first, nothing seemed different. Why would it? It was just a book. Just a silly rhyme. 

Until, that is….

(Both these chapters will be posted at the same time, so stay tuned, to choose your own path!)  
If his fingers began to tingle, go to Chapter 2:  
If his sight got blurry, go to Chapter 3:


End file.
